


LauliverChristmas2015

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Snow Day<br/>Day Two: Kiss under the mistletoe<br/>Day 3: Making the Christmas Three Together<br/>Day 4: Christmas party ( you know one of those formal parties the Queen’s     used to host)<br/>Day 5: Christmas morning (opening the presents together)<br/>Day 6: Christmas proposal<br/>Day 7: SongFanwork with your favorite Christmas Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIVE SNOW DAYS THAT CHANGED LAUREL LANCE AND OLIVER QUEENS LIVES FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 1: Snow Day
> 
> Snow Days have always been an important part of Laurel and Oliver’s relationship. From the day they become friends to the day their first child was born. Five snow days that changed Laurel Lance and Oliver Queens lives forever.

1\. The Day they Became Friends

Laurel had met Oliver Queen in class when she was nine years old. They had just moved from Gotham and her mother had gotten her into the prep school on a scholarship because of she was a teacher and daddy was a police officer. The school wasn’t so bad. The teachers were smart and she was learning a lot. It was the kids that bothered her. Not a lot of kids had scholarship to Starling Prep. 

It meant she spent a lot of time alone. She was smart and a little shy and the uniform she wore was second hand. It didn’t sit well with the kids who were picked up in limos and not walked home every day by a police office. Of course that was probably what really made them hate her. Everyone had been nice, until the rumor she was a bad girl and simply to young to be arrested so they sent her here to keep her out of trouble. Everyone knew the stories about Gotham and she was just another crazy Gothamnite after that.

It all changed though when they had to work on a project with a partner. The last time Laurel had just worked alone because there was an uneven number of students and no one wanted to work with her but this time the teacher had paired everyone up. She was the lucky girl to get partnered with Oliver Queen. He wasn’t one of the ones making fun of her, not usually, and well he was friendly enough. The project was simple, they just had to pick a holiday activity and do a project on it. The two of them had chosen drinking hot chocolate because Oliver claimed Raisa made the best hot chocolate ever and she claimed her Pop did. 

Her father got the recipe from Pops and drove over to the Queen mansion. Oliver greeted her father quickly and grabbed her hand dragging her to the kitchen. “Come on we’ve got to settle this once and for all.” Raisa makes both hot chocolates and the two kids makes voting slips for the adults. Raisa carries the tray out and the two young kids stands before them. “Okay we can’t tell you which is which but you got to tell us which one is better.” Oliver takes over from there. “Just write the color of the mug on the slip of paper.”

When the votes had been made the results are tallied and the two kids are smiling at each other. Pop’s wins and Oliver looks so shocked. “I demand a recount.” She smiles proudly at him and shakes her head. “You’re still going to lose. It’s only five votes, Ollie.” Moira laughs and it sets Thea off in her own little laughter.

“Okay baby. I got to get to work but your mom should be by to pick you up in a couple of hours.” He kisses her forehead and walks out. Two hours later Robert is coming up as the kids finishing putting together the project. He has to admit he’s a bit surprised to see Oliver doing his own work but he seems to be enjoying it. “Laurel, sweetie, your mom just called. There’s a blizzard and she’s not going to be able to come pick you up.” 

Laurel can feel her lips start to tremble but bites down on it to stop herself from crying instead just nodding. She’s surprised to feel arms wrap around her. “It’ll be fun Laurel. You can stay with us and we’ll play games and watch movies. I’m sure your mom will come get you in the morning. And if not you can live with us forever.” She doesn’t want to live with them forever but it doesn’t sound so bad for a night.

“It’s just for tonight Laurel. We’ll get you home tomorrow. Maybe if the storm slows down we can even go sledding.” That cheers them both up. Laurel spends the night at the Queen mansion and when Robert goes to look for them the next morning he finds them curled up in Oliver’s bed. Laurel spends most of the next day at the house too and somehow Tommy has found his way to the house. From that moment on the three of them are inseparable.

2\. The First Kiss

School gets better with Tommy and Oliver to bring her out of her shell and soon she doesn’t need them to be her loving out going self. It’s not until she’s in her teens that the rumors start again and this time they’re worse. No longer is she the young trouble maker from Gotham, Starling has claimed her as one of its own. Instead she’s a whore, a slut, who is sleeping with both Tommy and Oliver. It’s how she was able to keep her scholarship. Sometimes they’re worse, depending on how bad the broken heart was.

Of course Laurel’s dating record doesn’t help in the matter. There is a string of boyfriends, normally the bigger the troublemaker the more attractive she found them, that last only a couple of weeks. Few get past kissing and none have ever seen her naked, none the less had sex with her. 

Those who know her discard the rumors, except for the ones that say she’s in love with Oliver Queen. The only person who writes that off is Oliver, himself. They’re also the only rumors that are true, but he’s never going to see her that way. Oliver dated models and heiress’s, she was just the girl next door. And really she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to, not with the way he went through women. Laurel knew the stories better than most. If she didn’t witness most of his actions than she heard the stories later. Still any moment she got to spend with him she did. 

And today she got to spend the whole day. Her father won’t let Oliver come over. He thinks he’s to bad of an influence, he already has a reputation with the local cops. But he doesn’t stop her from going over to the Queens, as long as she brings Sara. They play like they are children. Building snowmen and sledding. Thea and Sara are running around chasing them with snowballs. It’s to bad Tommy is in Colorado or else today would be perfect. 

The two younger girls go in for hot chocolate, but she’s not ready to yet. Laurel screams when another snow ball is thrown her way. “Oliver Queen you are going to pay for that.” She packs a snowball and starts after him. Oliver starts to run and she chases him. Laurel throws the snowball and hits him in the back. “Oh this is on Lance.” He comes after her and grabbing her around the waist twirls her before dropping them in the snow. Laughter rings out from them both. “Ollie, get off of me.” He shifts to where he is just leaning over her. “Usually girls are happy to be under me.”

Her cheeks go red but she refuses to look away. “Well I’m not one of your bimbos. It takes a lot more to impress me.” He pushes a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re one of a kind Laurel Lance. None of them come close to you.” Her heart is pounding and she doesn’t know if he means it or is just trying to charm her. When he leans down to kiss her, Laurel doesn’t care.

It’s Thea calling for them that breaks them apart. Neither mention the kiss to anyone and it’s another six months before they officially become a couple.

3\. The Second First Kiss

It seemed that her relationship with Oliver had come full circle. They had gone from best friends to a couple and back to best friends. Unfortunately with that came with falling in love with him and not being able to be with him. This time though at least he was happy. Or he had been. Laurel had been as shocked as anyone when the Smoak-Queen wedding had been called off. 

Everything had seemed perfect, except it wasn’t and when she looked back she could see that. When they fought it seemed like that was going to be the end of the relationship, they kept secrets and tried so hard to please the other. Honestly it reminded her of her relationship with Oliver when they were teenagers. And well that had ended in tragedy. 

At least this time no one had cheated. Just, after Samantha’s death and having to take on the role of mother to William after the lies and everything it had become to much. Oliver was drifting back into the darkness and no matter how much she tried to be his light it wasn’t enough. Felicity couldn’t go through losing him to the darkness again and Oliver couldn’t keep denying that it was a part of who he was.

Things were tense but after months of not being together they were starting to be able to work together again. And Laurel was starting to fall for him again. It didn’t help that she had given her apartment to Felicity and moved in with Oliver to help him take care of William. He was such a good father, especially as she watched him deal with William loosing the only parent he had known for years. 

The eleven year old boy was curled up next to her his head laying on her shoulder as he slept. Her own eyes were watching the snow fall. It was going to be another storm and they were predicting power to go out. Laurel loved snow storms, they had been some of the best moments in her life. She’s brought back to the present when a flash goes off and William shifts. “Ollie don’t wake him.” He puts the phone down besides the candles he had carried in. “I couldn’t resist. It was to perfect of a scene not to take a picture.” She smiles and moves the boy to where he lays down with his head in her lap.

“You got everything set for when the power goes out?” He nods and moves William so his feet are in his lap. His arm goes over the back of the couch. “Everything is set. It’ll be just like camping. Of course if you want to share a sleeping bag to keep warm?” She tilts her head down and looks up at him with a small smile. “I think I would.” He shifts on the couch surprise etched on his features. “William and I can share a sleeping, conserve body heat.” She’s laughing at the shocked expression on his face. Oh Ollie was so adorable when she caught him off guard. 

The pre-teen shifts and groans before moving off the couch and curling up in a chair. “Stop flirting and kiss already.” She throws a pillow at him. The kid was to observant for his own good. “Go back to sleep, twerp.” Both of them jump when the power suddenly goes out. Oliver’s laughter rings out and she goes to hit him. 

Laurel doesn’t make contact instead being pulled into his lap as he kisses her. “I think the kid had a good idea. Help me light the candles?” She kisses him again instead of answering. “Yeah and maybe we can share that sleeping bag.”

4\. The Proposal

Fourteen months since that first kiss. Fourteen months of ups and downs, fights and making up. Sometimes it was worse than it had ever been and at other times it was better but they learned to be both best friends, partners and lovers in that year. 

It had been hard at first, they hadn’t talked about the kiss or what it had meant. Instead sneaking more when no one was around. They didn’t want to hurt Felicity or deal with her father when neither one of them knew what they wanted. They had been playing this game since they were a teenager. It had never worked out for them before and she didn’t know if it was foolish to think that it would this time.

Eventually they had gotten caught. A fight about her skills had led to a sparring session that had led to sex on the mat. Which they probably could have gotten away with if no one had walked in. And when she said no one she meant the entire team. It had quickly turned into a fight and she wasn’t sure who was screaming louder; her, Felicity or Oliver. 

It had almost been enough to not only end her friendship with Felicity but her budding relationship with Oliver. She was not going to feel like she was the girl he settled for. But he had proven in a thousand little ways he loved her, he trusted her, and he choose her. 

Now he was planning to prove he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The last time he had thought of marrying Laurel Lance of even just living with her it had sent him running. This time the only thing he could think of was running toward her. 

He had waited for the next snowstorm. Their friendship had started in a snowstorm, so had their first kisses. It seemed right that the next step in their lives start in a snowstorm too. Her Pop’s hot chocolate laid out on a tray in front of the fire place with the ring box in between. The table was set with candles just waiting to be lit and the radio was playing some of her favorite music.

Laurel walked in and looked around. “I was almost worried the storm was going to get me before I got home.” She glanced and looked confused. “Ollie what’s going on?” He lit a few candles as the power went out. Though this time it was on purpose. He stands up and pulls Laurel close kissing her. “Come here and sit.” Oliver hands her one of the mugs being careful to keep the ring box from her view. Grabbing the box and the other mug he drops down to one knee. “Dinah Laurel Lance, Black Canary, my Pretty Bird. I have loved you since we were children. You have walked with me through the dark and believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” 

Laurel is crying before he even speaking and the second the question is out of his mouth she has put the mug on the table and kissed him. “Of course I will marry you Oliver Jonas Queen.” She can’t think of anything else to say but to kiss him to tell him how much she loves him.

5\. The Birth

Almost a week overdue, weren’t twins supposed to be early? That was what she remembered reading and seriously Laurel was slowly loosing her mind. It was bad enough not being able to be out there for a couple of week because she was injured but seven months, and that was only because she hadn’t told anyone she was pregnant until than. was far to long. Knowing Oliver was out there and she wasn’t an option for backup was nerve wracking, even if he could take care of himself. 

Plus she wanted the babies here now. She swore if she got another call from her mother or step-mother asking when she was going to go into labor she was going to kill someone. No one wanted to hold her babies in her arms as much as she did. Olivia Moira Queen and Thomas Robert Queen, had already inherited their father’s ability to drive her to madness and they hadn’t even been born yet. 

Laurel waddled through the lair. She had been feeling bracton hicks contractions all day and she would be celebrating going into labor if she hadn’t of had an appointment yesterday and the doctor didn’t see any signs of going into labor. “Tell me it’s a quiet night because of the storm?” She sat down in her chair and rolled her way over to Felicity. The blonde woman nodded at her with a smile. “A couple of robberies but nothing big. I’m thinking of calling everyone back in. It’s not everyday Roy comes to visit and he hasn’t spent more than five minutes with me.” The lines must be open seeing as how her voices raised.

Laurel laughed and winced as another contraction hit. “How are you doing? Any news from the doctor.” A sigh and her head feel back. “Nope, I’ve been having contractions all day but they’re not the real thing. Another few days of this and you’re going to have to check me into a mental institution.” Which she was sure they had been close to doing before. Laurel had been kicked out of lair a few times.

Apparently, she may have gotten a bit over emotional at times when things got to quiet and started to scream into the comms. If she couldn’t behave she wasn’t allowed down here, especially since her freaking out, distracted the others. Especially Oliver who had come back once with a dislocated shoulder because he was to busy talking her down to pay attention.

It was less than an hour later when everyone was back. Oliver placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her quickly. “You said contractions? Are you sure it’s nothing more serious? If it is I’d rather not risk getting snowed in when the storm gets bad.” 

The snow storm should have been a sign that she was actually in labor. Three hours later and the storm moving in faster had trapped everyone in the lair. At least they had a back up generator and a fully stocked medical bay. “Laurel I know snowstorms are our thing, but if you could have waited until after for the babies that would have been appreciated.” Grabbing the glass that had been placed beside her she threw it at him. “It is not my fault your children decided they had to be born now.” 

Two hours later, a broken hand, lots of screaming and worry over something going wrong, a very exhausted group of heroes welcomed the two newest members of the team into their world.


	2. TRADITIONS ARE MEANT TO BE KEPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day Two: Kiss under the mistletoe 
> 
> Laurel has never been able to deny that their was a connection to Oliver Queen from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. Even when he wasn’t around he has played an important role in every major event of her life. But the timing has never seemed to work out for them. For the first time in years both are single and their friends are tired of seeing them dance around each other and decide to do something about it.

That man made her want to pull out her hair most days. She had no idea how she had put up with him back when they were younger. Best friend or not the next time she saw him she was going to hit him. Laurel heard the familiar clank of the salmon ladder as she stormed through the lair. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind until she spotted him and forgot what she was mad about.

Oh Laurel was beginning to understand why Felicity always seemed to be getting distracted when he did this. Oliver Queen without a shirt was drool worthy. Him using the Salmon Ladder could make a girl forget her own name. “Laurel.” He hopped down and she shook her head. There had been a reason she had come here. “Oliver. Tell me the man who showed up at my office claiming to be my bodyguard was joking.”

Shirtless or not, it wasn’t enough to distract her from her anger for long. “You’re being stalked Laurel. It’s just until we catch the guy.” She heard another set of footsteps and sighed. “He’s right Laurel. He’s managed to get into your apartment multiple times and has shown he’s sick. If the photographs and dead roses are just the first step I don’t want to think about what he will do next.” This wasn’t fair she was being ganged up on. “Malcolm breaks into the apartment all the time.”

From the look on their faces, part surprise part confusion, she knew that wasn’t the thing to say. “To see Thea. Get your minds out of the gutter.” And she would swear that was jealousy on Oliver’s face. “The fact that head of the League of Assassins can get into your apartment and so can an unknown stalker doesn’t make me feel better about where you’re living.” She would keep using Thea as an excuse but with Roy back in town for at least a few weeks she wasn’t staying at the apartment.

“That why don’t you let me have John as my bodyguard? Having one that I can take down doesn’t help me much and it certainly doesn’t help with my secret identity.” The two exchanged a glance and she knew the answer was no. “I’ll arrange it where he’s with you during the day and at night Dig can look after you. You can stay with me. I’m not letting you stay alone.” Her shoulders straightened and Dig must have known it was time to get out of there. “Let me. Let me. I am a grown adult. I decide if I need protection Oliver and I decide what that protection is.”

How he managed to get her to move into his place she didn’t know. Here it was though almost a week later and she had been curled up in his guestroom every night since she found out she was to get a bodyguard. It had only seemed to piss off her stalker who had went from sending her dead flowers to mutilated stuffed animals. Than there were the threats to Oliver himself. Whoever this guy was, he was good. Felicity couldn’t get a trace on him and everything was delivered by different couriers. 

Of course the local tabloids were having a field day with it. Half of them were making them out to be the fairytale of the century. High school sweethearts who found their way back to each other. The other half was treating them like a scandal, Mayor shacking up with newly elected DA. Honestly she had no idea what was worse, a love story she was jealous of or having her entire reputation tarnished because of another scandal.

They were just best friends though. So there may have been some sparks when she had caught Oliver with nothing but a towel on after a shower or he walked in on her changing but they were two attractive people, sparks were natural. And if it took her a moment to catch her breath when he touched her, it was just because she wasn’t expecting it. Even if he had been doing it a lot more lately. “Laurel can you help me?” She looked up from the case she had been staring at to lost in her thoughts to be paying it much attention.

“Well don’t you look nice. What are you all dressed up for?” She takes the tie from his hands and places it around his neck. She swears his breathing picks up for a second and when she looks up at him to tie it her face goes pink. It had been to long since he looked at her like that. “I have a lunch date with a potential developer.” She looks up at him in curiosity this time. “Oh, that’s good. You’re really turning Star City around Ollie. Your parents would be proud of you. So would Tommy. I know I am.” He wraps his hands around hers as she goes to push the knot up. “Thank you. For being there, for believing in me. Even when no one else saw it.”

 

The stalking case has gotten so bad John and Roy are stalking out her apartment. Thea had moved in with Felicity for the time being and Laurel isn’t complaining about having to move in with Oliver. The only upside is that it seems no one has figured out her other identity. Or if they have, they’ve kept it well under wraps. Sooner or later something is going to give and they’re going to have to worry about someone finding out who she is and everyone else. 

Which means using Laurel as bait. It’s a fight that doesn’t end until Laurel reminds Oliver she can take care of herself and ends up pinning him to the ground. It’s not often she beats him, but this time she had something to prove. Both to herself and him. Laurel felt like she had been hiding and she hated that feeling.

it’s a simple plan. an obvious trap, but they’re hoping that he can’t resist the temptation to grab Laurel as he’s promised. All she had to do was enjoy a cup of coffee outside a bakery. It’s chilly enough most people are indoors, so there are fewer people to take hostage and it gives the entire team a good vantage point. No one expects him to have a partner and the blast from a block away signals an end to their stakeout. Their eyes were off Laurel for a second but that was all it had taken to drug her.

Laurel can’t remember much of anything. One minute there was a loud bang and screaming and the next she’s waking up fuzzy and tied to a bed. Who would have guessed that the man who had been out smarting them this entire time would do so again. It took her a few extra seconds to notice she was stripped to her underwear. “Don’t worry my pretty little princess we haven’t done anything improper. We want you fully awake for that. However we had to make sure they didn’t have a tracker on you.” They had and if they were smart enough to figure that out than they would have been smart enough to throw away her clothes. But that wasn’t were her tracker was hidden.

It was one of Ray’s designs, so small you couldn’t even see it. Which meant as soon as her team noticed she was missing someone would have started looking. Thing 1, She couldn’t tell them apart so they were going to be Thing 2 and Thing 2 in her mind, started walking closer when they heard a thump. Thing 2 went to check it out leaving her alone with Thing 1. “Why are you doing this to me?” Keep calm and keep them distracted. “Doing what? We love you, no one is ever going to love you like we do. We just wanted to show you that, but you never took the time to see us.” there was a vague recollection in the back of her mind of these guys, but she had no idea of when. “Well if you let me go, we can go out for dinner.” She knew it was a long shot.

There was no response as the door was kicked in and Green Arrow strolled through. When he glanced at her she could see the rage in his eyes. “I’m fine.” It didn’t calm him down any and she was almost surprised by the savagery he beat the man with. “Oliver. Stop. OLLIE.” She wasn’t worried about calling out his name when the man was clearly unconscious. He looked at her. “Please just untie me and take me home.”

 

It’s another two days before she feels comfortable enough to move back into her apartment. Oliver still doesn’t trust her to stay alone, even if she wasn’t alone cause Thea was there, and sleeps on her couch. The team is getting annoyed with watching the two of them pretend their only friends. Obviously they aren’t going to do anything about it, so it’s up to them. It’s Felicity who comes up with the idea, mistletoe.

They start small, hanging it where they know the two of them will meet. Playing along they give each other playful kisses underneath it whenever they’re caught. Still it’s all so innocent, Laurel and Oliver are never going to admit they’re in love with each other if they keep up at it. Pushing them together will only make one or both run. They’ve seen the two dance around each other for to long, not to have learned the moves to that dance.

Mistletoe starts popping up everywhere, their offices, their homes, the lair. “If this doesn’t work soon I say we just lock them in a closet until they go at it.” It’s a tempting idea. It’s been a week now and while the kisses have gone little pecks on the cheek to their actual lips, it’s still far to innocent. So if they don’t figure it out today they’re going to lock them in the closet.

It’s looking more and more like a closet will have to be it. Oliver is sitting down, rolling the chair from side to side and Laurel is just close enough, another inch together and they would be under it. Thea catches Felicity eyes and she figures out the plan quickly. Thea leans on the back of Oliver’s chair and pushes it forward while Felicity trips into Laurel pushing her into Oliver’s lap. “I’m so sorry. I can be clumsy, which you already and knew. And look at that, you’re right under the mistletoe.” Laurel goes to stand back up but Oliver pulls her down and kisses her.

They probably shouldn’t have started cheering but seeing as the two were to lost in each other to notice who cared. “So I think we should get out of here before their clothes start coming off.” With a nod from the others the group leaves the two alone.


	3. OVER THE HILLS AND THROUGH THE WOODS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 3: Making the Christmas Tree Together
> 
> When Oliver suggests a group outing to go pick out Christmas Trees, Laurel didn’t expect him to take them to the middle of the woods. Of course like everything else in the Lance-Queen household that was just the first of many surprises.
> 
> Note: This will be continued on day 5.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, I can not believe you dragged us all the way out here just to cut down a Christmas tree." When Oliver had mentioned going to look for a tree the day after Thanskgiving she had laughed at him. After cooking all day, okay Oliver had done most of the cooking and she had only made the kids mac n cheese, dealing with their friends and family for said dinner, and than the plans to go shopping Friday, she was not about to add a tree to that list. She didn’t even like the idea of going out on Saturday.

‘But Momma you promised after Thanksgiving we could start decorating for Christmas. It’s a whole two days after by than.’ Let it never be said that Ollie hadn’t passed down his charm and ability to wrap her around his finger down to his children. Two sets of blue eyes, lips out in a full pout had been impossible to resist. 'Laurel if you get to tired you can go sleep in the car and I promise that I’ll watch the kids. We can make it a group outing.’ Five months pregnant with twins and she got tired far to easily.

"It sounded cool.” There was sound of a hit from behind her as Lyla hadn’t been told about this trip either. “I didn’t know about this. I just drove where I was told to go. I learned a long time ago that arguing with Queens only gets you into trouble.” Poor Roy, he never seemed to be able to win, but at least he was smart enough to take the side his wife will be on instead of his brother-in law. “That explains why I was told to bring an ax though.” This meant there was six adults, five children, ranging from Sara and Samuel Diggle ages 8 and 5, Thomas and Olivia Queen, age 5 and 3, and Moira Harper only six months old and the puppy that Olivier had gotten her for her birthday. She was tired just thinking about the mess.

The kids are at least chasing the puppy around. Even if the snow is means he’s more hopping than running. Ollie just had to get her a Tibetan Mastiff too. That dog was going to be bigger than all of them, but Arrow as the children had named him, did do a good job wearing out the kids. “Can we climb the tree?” It wasn’t her son, that was all she was thinking. “Yeah,” but that voice was. It’s the twin mischievous glances that only boys who have been best friends since the day were born can give. The type that stops your heart because even if you say no one of them is going to end up in a tree.

Oliver wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. “It’ll be fine. Once we pick the right trees they’ll be to excited to even remember this.” To bad picking the right trees takes two hours. Two hours in which they’ve managed to catch them three times before it’s Tommy who is halfway up there. Oliver climbs the tree to get him down because going up was easy but he couldn’t quite manage the down part. She let’s Thea and Roy watch her children while she lays down with the baby to nap.

Laurel must have fallen asleep because when she awakens the baby is gone and in it’s place are the five years old tree climbers. Livie is curled up in the front seat and her little Diglett was in the seat in front of her. “They all got tired so Uncle Ollie sent everyone back her with you until they finish chopping down the trees. What does it mean when someone asks if you were dropped on your head as a baby? Is that bad cause I dropped Sam on his head once.” Laurel has to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. She glances out the window and notices two of the trees are on top of the cars already. It’s just her husband had to pick the biggest one. “It’s not a bad thing. What brings this up?” Sara bites her lip and looks back at the group around the trees. “Mommy asked Daddy and Uncle Ollie if they were dropped on their heads.” This time she can’t hide her laughter and it wakes up the two boys.

Shuffling the children that were still asleep she takes Sara over to the group. “Sleeping Beauty awakens.” A roll of her eyes but the boys are shirtless and that alone is worth letting the pickup line go without comment. “We’re almost done. Less than an hour and we should be on our way home. Once this is decorated it will be completely worth it.”

“They’re precious Felicity.” She smiled glancing at the three children that Felicity and Ray had just adopted. “Yeah when they said they were going to separate them because of how hard it is to find someone to adopt them all together we couldn’t just leave them.” At least Sara and William would have someone of their own to play with now. The thirteen (Benjamin), eight (Lukas) and two (Leia) year old were some of the most precious children she had seen. “It was worth the wait. And we have a big enough house. I know it’s not going to be easy but they deserve this. Plus how can anyone resist them when they’re named after Star Wars.”

She smiled and laughed as Olivia and Leia toddled over with a bowl of popcorn. Both women picked up their daughters and placed them on their laps. “I’m not going to be able to do this for to much longer.” Picking up a handful of popcorn she started stringing it to make a popcorn strand. Her eyes drifted over to the older children and sighed when they were having a popcorn fight. “Ollie, you’re supposed to be stringing the popcorn not making a mess.” She sighed and shook her head as the mischievous look on the guys faces. “Sorry Laurel.” At least Ray looked apologetic. “I think you married….” She was cut off as a bowl of popcorn landed on her head. Thankfully the actual bowl had landed close by. 

Olivia looked absolutely offended and crawled off her lap back over to her father. Everyone else was holding their breath until Sam, Tommy and Lukas started laughing. That was all it took for Leia to start laughing and clapping. Apparently that was the sign that everything was going to be alright and everyone started laughing. “I think more went down my shirt than anywhere else. How about someone clean up this mess and get done stringing the popcorn so we can work on the ornaments. We got a few new additions to make some for this year.” Since William had celebrated their first Christmas with them every year they made an ornament for whoever they were spending Christmas list. Moira and the Palmer children all now needed their own. “You need some help their pretty bird?” She grinned and walked over kissing him. “Absolutely…. I need you to help get this done. Seeing as how you’re the one who decided to get a tree this big.” There were a few snickers as she made her way to the bedroom. “Come on Robbie you can eat the popcorn that falls on the floor.” The large puppy bounded up the stairs after her.

“Are your parents always like that?” Laurel walked into the kitchen and heard the two boys whispering. “Laurel and Oliver? You should see them when then think no one is around. I’m scarred for life.” She let out a snort and saw two blushes coming from the boys. Walking over she ruffled their hair and got a surprised look from Tristan. “Yeah I’d get used to that too. Once Laurel decides you’re family that’s it. Just don’t make her mad. She’s got the worst glare in the world. Dad can be scary but Laurel will have you on your knees begging for forgiveness with just a look.” She shrugged and turned on the oven, getting out the cookie cutters. 

“So tradition has it that the first Christmas someone spends with us they get to make their own ornament or get one made for them. You and Luke are lucky enough to be old enough to pick out your own this year. And than we have little Moira, Leia and Robbie who are to young or a dog to make for them. I’m entrusting the two of you to help me with that.” They nodded taking the task seriously. “Don’t forget about me and Luke, Aunt Laurel.” Sara was practically dragging Luke into the kitchen. He was still a little overwhelmed by it all. But she knew soon enough he would get used to them. “What’s all of yours?”

Such an interesting answer to such a simple question. “Me, Roy and Thea have arrows, Lyla and Diggle both have shields, Quentin is a police badge, Laurel and Sara’s are canaries, Nyssa is a sword, Felicity chose a computer, and Ray is an atom, Donna is a dreidel. William is a crown, Tommy is a bow, Olivia is a canary like her mother and aunt. Sara is Diglett from pokemon and Samuel is a lion. He was born in Africa near a pride of lions It’s a long story.” Each one resembled something about the person or their family. “There are several others but you haven’t met them yet. You should meet Sara and Nyssa this afternoon. Each one is a symbol of who we are. Or who we hope for our children to be.” It may have been seen as a lot of pressure but they had big expectations for their family.

The older kids role out the dough and the younger ones place the cookies cutters. It doesn’t take long for everything to bake and Lyla sets up a table to decorate the ornaments while the others finish the popcorn strands. Laurel leans against Diggle who is helping her supervise the kids. “You know we’re going to give away our identities with those ornaments.” His arms wraps around her waist and he kisses the top of her head. “You think William hasn’t figured it out.” No she knew he had. The kid was sharp and Benjamin would have it figured out soon enough. “No, he’s been begging Ollie for archery lessons. I think he would be asking me for self-defense lessons if I wasn’t pregnant.” She can feel his laughter and it makes her smile. “Never thought I’d see the day when you could kick all of our asses, but I can still out shoot you.” Laurel didn’t say anything because he was right. They all had their skills.

Lyla and Roy are in charge of helping to decorate the ornaments and she gets out the other ornaments. The group decorates the tree as they wait for everything else to dry. Laurel sits down and watches with Moira in her arms sound asleep and Livie and Leia with their heads in her lap. Even Robbie is tuckered out and sleeping across her feet. She must have started to drift off because it’s the flash of a camera that causes her to blink. “It was to perfect to resist.” She waves Ray off. “Plus we’re ready to hang up kids decorations.” Ray picks up Leia and Roy grabs Moira so they can hang up their own decorations. Laurel smiles as she watches them. This is what life should be like. Her family, most of it, all laughing and celebrating the holidays.


	4. IT’S ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL YOU FALL IN LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 4: Christmas party ( you know one of those formal parties the Queen’s used to host)
> 
> The Queen’s Christmas Party has always been one of Laurel’s favorite events of the seasons. Of course there hasn’t been one in years. The last one she attended was the year Oliver returned from the island. It’s been five years since than and Oliver is finally starting back up the tradition. Of course there is more at stake than just the reputation of the Queen family. It’s also the party that Oliver and Laurel are coming out to their friends as a couple.

Laurel curled up into the warm body beside her. It had been three months since the first kiss and they had been together since. It had been a long wait nearly ten years after things had ended between them before they were both in a place were being together made since. They had needed to figure out who they were as individual among all the loss and pain and craziness that had become their new lives. Than they had to learn who the other person was.

Their relationship had always been built on friendship first. It was what had made it last in the beginning through all the lies and betrayal. Why she was able to forgive him when he had come back. Of everything they had done wrong the first time, they had absolutely done that right. Relearning each other wasn’t easy. It was so hard to look past someone you had known most of your life and see the person they had grown into in your absence. Your first instinct was to always call on those memories. Of the playboy who never took life seriously or the sweet girl who saw the good in everything.

Parts of those people still existed in them, the bones that had made them who they were still existed, it was just everything else that had changed. Once they began to accept what had changed it became easier to see what hadn’t. Once she had let Ollie go it was fun discovering this new Oliver. He got on her nerves and sometimes she needed to remind him that she could take care of herself but overall the man he had become got along very nicely with the woman she had. Oliver felt the same way. Laurel was headstrong and reckless, she had no problem telling him when he was crossing the line and letting him have it. When it didn’t lead to a screaming match he could see how much she cared.

It had started out small, mostly about vigilante business. Sometimes about Thea and than they had slowly built up to bigger things. Laurel was happy to see him happy with Felicity. It made it easier to see how much he had changed too. That man was certainly not the Ollie Queen she had been in love with. Talking had turned to going for coffee, coffee for lunches to talk about the city and their lives. Maybe a part of her was still in love with him, both this new man and the boy he had been. But even when his relationship had ended with Felicity it still wasn’t the right time. Oliver was a new father, even if the child was older and he had to focus his attention on his son since Samantha had died. 

They both still needed to figure out who they were. Her entire life had revolved around taking care of people and while it was still a big part of her life, she had needed to learn to take care of herself. Her parents both had new people to take care of them, Sara was alive and with a team that was looking out for her, and Thea was learning to control her urges. For once in her life Laurel was learning what it meant to put herself first in her head. And Oliver, had been someone completely different with Felicity. It was time for him to learn who Oliver Queen was, not the Green Arrow or Felicity’s boyfriend or even William’s father, but who he was.

Eventually they had started to, it was always going to be an ongoing process, but they had learned in that time how to be friends again too. Laurel had found herself falling in love with her friend. Apparently she wasn’t the only one because one day after he had walked her back to her apartment he had kissed her goodnight. It was just a kiss, no stumbling into her apartment shedding clothes, even if that was what she had dreamed of that night. No second or third stolen kisses before he left. Just one simple kiss and it was that way every night for a week until he finally asked her out.

And than they went out the next night. It actually wasn’t much different than what they had been doing before. Just more touching and kissing and eventually sex. The only problem was that they hadn’t told anyone. Their friends weren’t stupid so she was sure they had figured out something was up. No one had confronted them and they hadn’t volunteered the information. It still felt to vulnerable. As much as they could see who they were in the present the past still played a role. It was what helped shape them into being who they were.

Laurel kissed his shoulder when she felt Oliver’s arm tighten around her. A kiss on the top of her head meant he was awake. “Are you ready for tonight?” A low groan was her first response. Tonight, when they would tell everyone they were together and stop letting them guess. “No, can’t we just skip it and stay here until the end of the weekend.” She loved his laugh more so than when she was the one causing it. “Sorry Pretty Bird, but seeing as how I’m the host of this party I have to attend and you’re coming with me.” She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as he kissed her before distracting her for a few more hours.

 

Once both of them were out of bed and dressed, Oliver headed to Verdant to help decorate for the party and Laurel headed back to her apartment. If things kept going the way they were she should just give the apartment to Thea. She could have Felicity move in or just keep the place to herself. Laurel had had this apartment since the end of college, it was time to move on from it. But she’d have to talk to Ollie and Thea about that and well tonight was going to have enough to talk about.

Time seemed to tick by so slow. Oliver was more nervous about how their friends and family were going to take his and Laurel’s relationship than how well the party went. “Tell me you’re not expecting trouble and have been hiding it from all of. I think if you destroy Thea’s club again, this time she might kill you.” He must have been more distracted than he realized if Dig was calling him out on it. “No, it’s nothing bad. I’ll talk to you about it after the party.” Or at the party depending on how soon they got cornered.

Laurel was going to be a little bit late. She was in the middle of a big case and was meeting her co-council to go over it. Still the party had started thirty minutes ago and he was worried she had changed her mind. Maybe this wasn’t what Laurel wanted after all. “Oh you’re both under the mistletoe. You have to kiss.” Donna’s voice brought him back to reality and he glance over at the newly engaged couple and than to who was standing beside him, Felicity. They had talked it over a thousand times and had decided that being friends worked for them better. Oliver still cared for her but his heart belonged to someone else now. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t you two look so cute together?”

Oliver heard the groan of “Mom” from Felicity but his attention was diverted elsewhere. How he could tell the second she walked in a room he would never know but it always felt like sparks of electricity were going down his spine. Oliver smiled as she glided over to him. “You look gorgeous.” His answer was a smile and a kiss, something far more intimate than what he had just given Felicity. They had talked about how they were going to do this since deciding to come out a s a couple. It had come down to them not saying anything but simply to stop hiding. “You look handsome yourself.”

It was easy to forget the world with Oliver beside her. She had almost forgotten anyone else was around. “Sorry I’m late. We found something that could make our case and lost track of time.” He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “You were off saving the world how could I be mad. I was just worried you had changed your mind.” With a shake of her head she smiled up at him. “Never.” It seemed like they had stunned everyone into silence or maybe they had just been deaf to all the noise. Choruses of “Finally” and “Took you long enough” came from their friends. “So does this mean you’re officially a couple and not pretending like you’re not seeing each other.”

His arms wraps around her waist and he smiled at Thea. “You guys knew?” The looks on their faces are enough to say they had probably known for months. “Sweetie the only time I have ever seen you this happy is when you are with him. I like seeing you happy even if it is with him. That said. hurt her again Queen and they’ll never find your body.” Donna links arms with her father and she loves how they fit, even if it is such an odd pair. “And I’ll help. No one is going to break one of my girls hearts.”

Oliver shuffles her to the dance floor and away from the group. “Well that went better than expected.” She laughs as they dance. The rest of the night is spent on people congratulating them or asking questions. She’s not sure how many times she’s told the same story over again but it’s beginning to sound like a fairytale even to her. At close to the end of the night Oliver makes his speech, honoring the Queen legacy Christmas Party and leaving no doubts in anyone’s mind to how much he loves her.


	5. I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 5: Christmas morning (opening the presents together) 
> 
> Notes: Continued from day 3 and Continued in Day 6.
> 
> All Laurel wants for Christmas is to be able to spend it with her big crazy family. Of course with two small children of their own, and all of their friends having kids it’s a guarantee she’ll get the crazy part. Now all she has to do is survive her step-sons mother, all of her children, nieces and nephews and pray the adults don’t do anything crazy.

They did their traditions differently than what Laurel was used to. As a child it had been Christmas Eve when everyone would come over and celebrate together, but when they had Thomas somehow it had become Christmas Eve was for family and everyone gathered around on Christmas Day with their gifts to open them together. Most of them the ones from Santa were still allowed to be opened first thing in the morning.

Christmas Eve had been fun. Samantha had brought William over for dinner after they had spent most of the day with her parents celebrating. She liked the mothers of Ollie’s child even if they had started off on the wrong foot. The kids had gotten to open a few of the smaller presents. Scarves, gloves, pajamas and than everyone had opened one bigger present. The new bathtub Samantha had been eying as she was redecorating from Her and Ollie. The kids had all gotten new tablets. Oliver had surprised her with a beautiful necklace with a canary on it in black, she swore the gifts alone one day would give away their secrets. And she had gotten him a new leather jacket, since his old one had been destroyed in one of the kids science projects.

Like most children it had been nearly impossible to get theirs to bed. She was pretty sure Samantha had bribed William to go. To bad it hadn’t worked nearly as well on her own. The idea of seeing Santa Clause was even more exciting than the idea of opening another present. Eventually they had gotten them tucked away, about an hour past their normal bedtime. Samantha had followed shortly behind to get some sleep after having split the day between the two cities. It left just the two of them curled up on the couch watching the Christmas Tree. “Go to bed Pretty Bird. I can finish cleaning everything up.” He kissed her and Laurel wasn’t about to argue.

Laurel shifted when she felt Oliver get into bed. “Everything cleaned up.” He scooted in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yep and the alarm is set for Santa. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her stomach to where she could feel the little kicks. “You didn’t. They started up about the time I started to drift off. I don’t remember Tommy and Livie being this bad.” Sure they had liked to wake her up in the middle of the night by kicking on occasion but the twins seemed to be quiet during the day and most active in the middle of them night. Eventually they stopped and she was able to drift off to sleep.

The next time she was woken up it was by her children who had decided that they needed to have checked that Santa had come. She wouldn’t have even noticed if Tommy hadn’t decided to poke her. She opened one eye glancing at the digital numbers on the clock. One in the morning, they had just gone to bed four hours ago and the alarm wasn’t even supposed to go off for another hour. “Momma, Santa forgot us.” That was from her youngest Livie who had Oliver up and in his arms before she had even finished the statement. “Well how is he supposed to leave presents if little boys and girl are sneaking around?” Eyes wide and mouths slightly open they looked scared. “I sleep now. Sleep now Tom Tom.”

Her son dramatically dropped to the floor and she heard an exaggerated snore coming from him. “I think your mother meant in your own bed so when Santa looks he knows your asleep.” She had never seen her son move that fast but one minute he was there and the next he was racing toward his room. “Daddy hurry up. To bed.” If only if had been that easy to get them to go earlier. When Oliver got back he turned off the alarm with a sigh. “No point in going back to sleep now. You should though, the doctor said you needed to rest.” She kissed him and didn’t even hear him when he got up to put the presents under the tree.

What did wake her up was four feet jumping on her bed and a young laugh from the door way. “I already got mom up. She said she would go downstairs and make us something to drink.” Laurel offered a smile until she heard the click of a camera. “What it was to cute to resist?” She shook her head as she grabbed Livie and pulled her to the bed. “Hey, No kicking. I hear you. Go with William and we’ll meet you down in a few minutes.” She watched them climb out of the bed. “NO OPENING PRESENTS YET.” Even if they had made it halfway down the stairs with the way Oliver’s voice resonated they would have heard him.

When they got downstairs Samantha was waiting with coffee for herself and Oliver and hot chocolate for her and the kids. “I hate having to give up coffee. How I function I don’t even know?” They made it to the living room where the kids were all waiting with gifts. Even if William didn’t believe in Santa anymore he still had a few presents from him just for something to open. Even Robin Hood, the actual name for the puppy, was waiting with his gift. “We let him out while we were waiting.” She smiled at him and noticed the snow that had been tracked through the house.

The kids dug into their presents, squeals of joy coming from all three and the puppy had opened his bone and made his way to lay across Laurel’s feet. Most of it was just toys and clothes. But kids were always so excited with gifts. 

Oliver was in the kitchen cooking, god there was nothing sexier than a man that could cook, and she was with the kids in the living room watching them play with their new toys. “I’ll get it you stay there.” Laurel wasn’t about to argue you with Sam when she went to answer the door. The Palmers were the first one over and they held a little red wagon full of gifts, actually they had two. “We may have gone a little overboard.” Benjamin found William and the two were off talking about their new gifts. “Where is Sara?” Benjamin was hiding behind his mothers legs. “She’ll be here soon. How about you help me with put the presents under the tree?” He nodded his head and she handed Leia over to Ray.

Within a half hour it seemed like everyone was here. “We’re still missing Sara and Nyssa. I know it’s your sister birthday but you would think she would be on time. Couldn’t even be on time for her own birthday, you know your mom was due two days before Christmas.” It wasn’t a story she heard often and apparently it was the first time Sara had to. “I was not dad. Mom said I was early.” Laurel got up and hugged her sister and sister in law, or close enough. “Only time in your life.” Her father grumbled as he hugged them too. “Happy Birthday Aunt Sara.” 

Oliver came out of the kitchen and greeted everyone. “Lunch and than presents.” His eyes went from the Christmas tree to the group. “Did we rob Santa’s Workshop and someone not tell me.” Laurel laughed and kissed him. “I think Dad and Donna is having fun spoiling their new grandkids.” Because she had no doubt that a lot of the presents were from them to the kids. “Who are all those presents for?” It was so easy to forget that Felicity’s children had only been a prt of the family for a few days and before that had come from a rougher life. “That is all for us. Trust me I know it can take some getting used to but you don’t get much better than this.” Laurel knew she wasn’t supposed to be listening in and she smiled and kissed Ray on the cheek. “You’re doing great with them.”

Lunch went great, trying to get the younger kids to eat their food and the older ones not to shovel it down was a bit of a headache but, the food was great and the conversation was better. “Moira, no that’s for eating not throwing.” It was Leia taking her own food and throwing it that signaled the end of dinner. “Well before we end up redecorating Oliver and Laurel’s dining room how about we go to open presents.”

Everyone filtered into the living room and passed out gifts. Before anyone could even begin to open the first gift she heard a shout. “STOP!” A screaming baby was the only thing to draw the attention from her daughter. “Liv sweetie what’s wrong?” Oliver went over and picked her up, but she kicked her legs wanting back down. “No. Aunt Sara’s birthday first.” Oliver got down on his knees and sighed. “Olivia you can’t just scream like that. You’re going to make everyone think something is wrong.” The look, the look that signaled she was all Laurel’s and Oliver had just said something incredibly stupid or tried to tell her what to do was on her face. “It is wrong. Sara’s birthday first. We sing and she has to open my and Nyssa’s present first present.” Nyssa smiled and picked up her niece. “If you would not mind I would like to deliver Sara’s birthday present first?”

Her daughter look like anyone who defied would face her wrath and even this tiny she was a force to be reckoned with. No one decided and Oliver went to get the cake and bring it out. Happy birthday was sung and Nyssa grabbed a small present and handed it to Sara. Getting down on one knee as Sara opened it. It was a hand painted box, small enough for a ring. “Sara Lance you are my beloved and I would be honored if you would be my wife as well.” Sara laughed and pounced on Nyssa kissing her. A round of applause went out from everyone and Olivia pulled on her aunts shirt. “I painted the box and helped pick out the ring.” Nyssa slipped the ring on her beloved’s finger. “I guess proposing on Christmas is another Lance tradition now.”

Benjamin looked confused for a second. “What do you mean?” There was a snicker from the people who had witnessed the event. “Laurel proposed to Oliver on Christmas.”


	6. I DON’T WANT TO WAIT ANYMORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 6: Christmas proposal
> 
> Notes: Continued from Day 3 & 5
> 
> After Nyssa proposes to Sara on Christmas Day the Queen’s tell the story of a special Christmas Day when they got engaged. Laurel Lance is tired of waiting for Oliver to ask, so when he doesn’t on Christmas Eve she decides to take the situation into her own hands.

Laurel was getting frustrated. Oliver and her had been together for almost a year now and Laurel was five months pregnant. For most people she would have thought it was way to soon to be thinking about getting engaged, but they had dated before, fought side by side for years now,, been best friends since childhood and had a child on the way. It was past time to get engaged. Except she was a little scared to bring it up this time. The last time she had brought moving in together up he had taken off with her sister. Laurel knew he wasn’t the same man but those memories still haunted her. 

At least this time they had made it to that stage. Thankfully he had brought it up before she had found out she was pregnant and didn’t worry about thinking it was all because of the baby. He was happy she was pregnant, nervous, scared but excited. Oliver was going to make a wonderful father she had seen him with William. William, he was the one who had originally asked if they were going to get married when they told him about her being pregnant. 

The answer had been no, they were not going to get married because she was pregnant. If they got married it was because they loved each other, but who knows maybe they would be before the baby came. That had been added by Laurel, she wished she had been paying attention because she had no idea how he had taken that suggestion.

The next few months everyone had made remarks that made her think Oliver was asking about if they thought the idea was a good one. They were getting less subtle too, going from jokes about not worrying about being pregnant in a wedding dress to Thea flat out asking if he had proposed yet. It was enough to drive her crazy. If he wasn’t ready or didn’t want that was one thing, but this just not asking was something else. 

“I think he’s going to ask soon. He’s been acting really strange and he mentioned something about the Christmas Eve party.” She was happy Thea had told her because as much as she would love the surprise, she loved looking forward to the even even more.

The Christmas Eve party came and Laurel was dressed in a red dress that made her look like Mrs. Clause and showed off the small baby bump to perfection. Lyla and John walked over and gave Laurel a big hug. “I hear tonight might be the big night.” She looked at Lyla and shook her head. “How are you farther along than me and smaller? But yes or so I’ve been told. Ollie hasn’t even hinted it to me though.” She heard the laugh and Oliver looked over with a smile. “Because I don’t use this as an excuse to eat everything in sight.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her wait. “It’s Ollie’s fault he keeps cooking it all for me.” He chuckled and placed her hand on his stomach. “Yes I cook healthy for you and than you pick up Big Belly Burger on your way home. Aren’t you supposed to be helping me by playing hostess?” She was but she was so excited and nervous over the idea of him asking. “Yes come on let’s go greet my parents.” Her mother and Jeff and Her father with Donna. How the four of them managed to find something to talk about she never knew. 

Donna was the first one to hug her with a squeal. “Oh look at you. And that baby. My first grandchild.” Anyone who didn’t know better would have sworn that Donna had been her step mother forever. Her father pulled her in next and whispered in her ear. “I hear you may be Mrs. Queen before the baby comes.” She smiled at him as her mother and Jeff pulled her into a hug. “You’ll have to come visit in Central City before the baby is born so we can go shopping.” Thomas was going to be one spoiled baby before he was even born.

They greeted everyone and as the party went on she got more and more nervous. Ollie still hadn’t proposed and while he looked nervous she still didn’t know if he was planning to or not. It wasn’t until after he had given his speech thanking everyone for being here and talking about helping the city that she wondered if maybe everyone was wrong. Sara came up to her after the speech. “I thought he was supposed to propose tonight?” She looked around and there were a few others who thought he was too that was looking between the two. “So did I, but I guess not.”

Oliver smiled back at his girlfriend. The ring was in his pocket, he was planning to ask her since he found out she was pregnant. Not because she was having his child but because he wanted to spend forever with her. Except every time he went to ask he couldn’t get the words out. Everyone was waiting for him to ask and he knew Laurel was getting frustrated but he couldn’t manage to ask.

Christmas Day came and Samantha brought William over. It was probably what stopped her from pouting all day over the fact that he hadn’t proposed. When Oliver had taken William, Samantha stopped her before leaving. “Okay I have to see this ring.” She took a deep breath. “When I get to see it I’ll send you a picture.” The other woman just shook her head before taking off. “Laurel come on. Dad says I can’t open my presents until you get in here.” She hurried up into the living room and watched what she hoped to be her future step son open his gifts.

Everyone came around for lunch, and most people were asking the same question, ‘Did he propose?’ Someone was going to do it for him if he didn’t soon. She might as well just propose and it wasn’t a horrible idea. She didn’t think Oliver was afraid of committing to her, he just wasn’t in a hurry. Worse that would happen was he would say no or he wasn’t ready and they waited.

Everyone was quiet at lunch, the tension of the proposal that didn’t happen hanging in the air. Felicity wasn’t even talking much, but that could have something to do with whatever was happening between Ray and her. They sang happy birthday to Sara and she still spent the entire time wondering if maybe she should propose. “Oliver, marry me?” There was no set up, no grand romantic gesture just a question that broke the silence.

“You’ve been hinting at it to everyone else for months and by the time you actually do Thomas is going to have graduated college and I really don’t want to wait that long. We love each other, so will you marry me?” She wasn’t sure what was louder the laughter or the shushing so they could get an answer from him. Oliver for his part had his glass halfway to his mouth and was just staring at her. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket. He had been carrying it on him since he had bought it. “I should have known we wouldn’t do this the conventional way, Pretty Bird.” He showed her the ring and she laughed. “Yes I will marry you. If you will marry me?” He slipped the ring on her finger as she nodded her head.


	7. HEY SANTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week
> 
> Day 7: SongFanwork with your favorite Christmas Song
> 
> Hey Santa

If everyday was Christmas  
If we could make believe  
If everyone would care a little more  
There’d be harmony

The Black Canary roamed the streets alone tonight. Her partners were scattered across the country helping while their own city was the quieter one for once. It didn’t mean there was no trouble. “BC we got a jewelry store being robbed about a block from where you are.” Everyone except Curtis who was helping out when Felicity was gone. 

She got to the store right as the robbers were leaving and her cry stopped them short. They dropped the bag and jewels fell out. It didn’t take her long to stop them, her reputation did more for her than anything. Or maybe it was Green Arrows, but her partner wasn’t here tonight.

“It’s the day before Christmas Eve and you’re out robbing stores instead of being with your families. People have enough to worry about without you two.” She lectured them as she tied them up. It would be nice to have one day of no crime but that would be a miracle and tomorrow she hoped they wouldn’t need her out there.

 

The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children fast asleep  
I’m waiting for him, but he’s nowhere in sight  
And I wonder if he can hear me

 

Christmas Eve and still no Oliver. He had called her to let her know he would try and be home tonight but he couldn’t promise it. William was sound asleep waiting for Oliver more than Santa. He had just lost his mother a couple of years before and he needed Oliver here with him. Laurel could only do so much.

She sat on the window seat in the living room and watched the snow fall. At least they would have a White Christmas though it would mean nothing if her husband wasn’t with her. She twisted the wedding ring around her finger and placed her hand on her stomach. Laurel wasn’t sure she wanted this life for her own children. How many nights had one or the other worried if the other was ever coming home?

“Oliver Queen I don’t know where you are but your son and I need you. Come home soon please.” She didn’t normally pray but this time she was sending it out to whoever was listening, God, Santa, Superman. Just somebody bring her baby home tonight.

Hey Santa

Hey Santa…Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa…Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

Another hour and no word from Ollie. She looked up at the stars, that was what she loved about this neighborhood, it was far enough away from the city lights to be able to see the stars. “Please let Ollie come home. Come on Santa I’ve been a good girl. Just give me that for Christmas.” She got up and picked up the presents they had gotten for William and placed them under the tree.

A cup of coffee would at least keep her awake in case he did come home. She kept the tv on quiet watching movies and cuddling with a pillow and one of his old t-shirts. It was worse that there was no one in town. Her father was due back the day after but he was in Vegas, her Christmas gift to him. Sara was off with her team and who know where they were, none the less when.

Why does it feel like it’s colder than winter

Even by the fireside  
My baby said he’d be home for Christmas  
And now it’s almost midnight  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don’t mean a thing till he’s with me

 

The blanket was wrapped tight around here. It didn’t matter how cold it was outside or how warm the fire made the house the only thing that was going to make her feel better was a kiss for him. That always seemed to warm her up. She got up and stoked the fire again and glanced at the portraits that were on the mantle piece.

Eleven forty-five. Another fifteen minutes and she was hoping he would be home. He had promised them both he would be here but it looked like Oliver was going to be later. If he wasn’t here when William woke up it was going to ruin Christmas for them both, even if he did manage to show up later. It already felt like it was going to be a sad day.

Grabbing her coat and checking on William she went outside to go for a walk. Sleep wasn’t going to come and sitting around was just making her feel sick. The lights were gorgeous and at least Oliver got to decorate the house before he had went on this mission. If she had known he was going to be gone this long she would have objected. Two weeks without him and she missed him more than she could describe.

Making her way back to the house she checked on William again and than headed back down stairs. Five minutes to midnight. In just a couple of hours they would be opening presents but she doubted she would care about any of them until Oliver was with her.

Hey Santa

Hey Santa…Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa…Santa  
If you hear me won’t you hurry  
Bring my baby tonight

She turned on the local station that was tracking Santa. He was just over an hour away from Star City. “Come on Santa. If you see Ollie can you drop him off at home. I promise I’ll be a good girl. I’ll even listen to Ollie the next time he tells me not to do something. Even if I think he has no right to tell me what to do.” At this point she would do anything just to get him home to her.

I know your sleigh is full inside

But won’t you stop and give my baby a ride  
I’ll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don’t mean a thing  
Santa please hear me

 

It was silly to be asking an entity that didn’t even exist to bring someone home. Especially since if Santa did exists his sleigh would be far to full to add Oliver to it. He had plenty of children to visit. Some of them who would never see their parents again, including William. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she glanced at the clock and realized it was after midnight. 

Laurel checked on the candles she had burned because they seemed more Christmasy than leaving the lights on. Anyone would think the scene looked perfect. The stocking were all hung up and stuffed with presents. John had dropped off the gifts from Oliver while he picked up Lyla’s. It had amused her at the time that the two men hadn’t trusted their wives to go snopping. Now it was sad becuase she had to put her own gifts in her stocking. A beautifully decorated tree and garland hung around the house. They had done it right for their first Christmas.

Hey Santa

Hey Santa…Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa…Santa  
If you hear me won’t you hurry   
Bring my baby tonight

The Christmas lights up and down the street

The presents by the tree  
I hear a knock, oh can it be?  
My wish is staring back at me

 

It was now close to one in the morning. As much as Laurel wanted to stay up she was starting to drift off to sleep. It had been such a quiet day today but they had both been so sad it had taken an emotional toll on them. It was probably why William had been in bed before nine without complaining. Oliver was not allowed to do this next years. No missions taking either of them out of state after the first of December.

She shifted as she heard a key in the door. That woke her up and she ran to the door just as it opened. “Thank you Santa,” Laurel whispered as she just looked at her husband. He gave her a confused look and than a smile before opening his arms. She rushed into them and kissed him hard. “I thought you weren’t going to make it. This holiday hasn’t been the same without you.” He stroked her face and than kissed her again before quietly closing the door with his foot. “I’m sorry, pretty bird, it took longer that I thought. I promised I’d be home and I wasn’t going to let you down. Santa huh.”

Laurel blushes and shrugs. “I was desperate. I wasn’t sure you were going to be here in time.” He kisses her one more time before letting her go. “I’m going to say hi to William. Maybe tell him I hitched a ride on Santa’s sleigh. I’ll meet you in bed?” She nods and walks to put out the fire and candles before making her way to bed to wait for Oliver.

Hey Santa 

Hey Santa…Santa  
I guess you heard me tonight  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa…Santa  
I’m underneath the mistletoe  
With my baby tonight

Sleigh ride…

It’s Christmas time… 

The next morning they are woken up by an excited William and it’s the first time she has seen a smile on his face since Oliver had gone. They both get up and he runs down the stairs sitting on the floor with the presents in front of him. It seems like the presents have grown and she is studying the tree and presents when she feels Oliver pull her toward him. Laurel looks at him and he is pointing up. Mistletoe, they kiss until the resounding ‘Ewwww’ from William breaks them apart.

“Santa seems to have added stuff since he dropped your dad off.” She looked over at Oliver and he smiles. “I think he added some stuff for you too.” She kisses him again and goes to sit down. “You are my Christmas gift this year.” Still he grabs a few presents and sits down. William hands Oliver a few of his own and they spend the next few hours opening presents. “I have one more surprise for you both but it’s not until after dinner.”

Both of them are inpatient and he blindfolds them and leads them outside. Getting them to the end of the walk way he takes it off and there is a horse drawn sleigh. “It’s not Santa’s sleigh but it’s the closest I could get.”


End file.
